


New Beginnings

by sacha_kom_spacekru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Pregnancy, Repopulation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacha_kom_spacekru/pseuds/sacha_kom_spacekru
Summary: Turns out the hundred youth criminals who landed on Earth are its only inhabitants. In order to ensure the continuation of the human race, they must consider repopulation strategies. As co-leaders of the Delinquents, Clarke suggests Bellamy they lead by example but things might not go as expected.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for passing by to read the first chapter.  
> Before reading you should know: English is not my native language and this is my first fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes you might find below!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a year since the dropship landed on Earth with 100 youth criminals from the Ark. Well, 100 plus Bellamy Blake, the only person with more than eighteen years old and the only one without a previous criminal charge, although he considered himself just as guilty for what he had done just before departure, having shot the Chancellor himself in order to guarantee his spot on the Exodus ship. A few days after landing on Earth, the 100 + 1 had an addition to the group when Raven Reyes descended from the skies in an escape pod. She was also the last one to ever do so. As far as all of them knew, they were the only ones making out of the Ark alive, guessing it got the end it was doomed to have: to run out of breathable air for all its inhabitants. 

A lot had happened since their arrival. A lot of ups and downs, but mostly  _ downs _ . It turns out that surviving in an inhospitable planet was much more of a challenge than they anticipated at first. A need for proper shelter, ample food supply, and clean water access were the basic ones they were made aware of in Earth Skills class. What Professor Pike had left out - or, most likely, didn’t know either - was that Earth presented many more threats. Freaky natural phenomenons, killer animal creatures, poisonous plants, to name a few. 

Yet, the biggest struggle was themselves: how to live as a group when everybody had different opinions, often clashing ones? They needed to work together in order to survive, yet all they seemed to in those times was either be too careless or too anarchists. Things got rough pretty quickly and lives were lost before everyone started to understand the need to work together and, fortunately, the task got easier for the group as two leaders emerged among them. At first, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin struggled with each other as they were both inclined to lead, but had different views on how to do it. In the end, they were able to set their differences apart and became co-leaders of the 100, each balancing one another and trying to ensure the survival of the group. Both Bellamy and Clarke were looked up by most, and together they were able to enforce the necessary rules and solutions for the problems they found along the long way.

Oh, and what a long way had been thus far. 

“365 days today, Bellamy. 63 alive, 39 deceased” 

Clarke does this every day. She is set in tracking the time and the death toll, both perfectly documented in her journal. Bellamy knows she does this for sake of organization, but mostly because she takes upon herself the guilt for every loss they had… and there had been a lot. First, it had been the accidental and not-so-accidental deaths of the first weeks, followed then by sporadical cases of diseases Clarke couldn’t find herbal medicine to, or the cases of injuries inflicted by animal attack which took a couple of lives during a hunting party. Then winter came and with it almost fifteen lives were lost - to hunger, to freezing temperatures, to simple illnesses to which there was no medicine. The camp was very ill-prepared for the season. Two months had passed and everyone is still haunted by the worst days they’ve ever lived on the ground. 

That’s why both Bellamy and Clarke know its time to move one and get their settlement ready once and for all. They want to aim to live, and not just survive on Earth. 

But lately, something else is troubling Clarke’s mind as well. She decided it was time to discuss it with Bellamy before anyone else. 

“Only 63 people. The whole of Humankind” 

“We don’t know that yet for sure, Clarke.” Despite all the scouting missions he led, it’s true that they never encountered traces of human life elsewhere, but he’s not ready to give up on that hope. “They can still be somewhere. Once we’re able to cover more land, we - “

“We won’t find anyone! The sooner you get that, the sooner you’ll understand that we need to focus more on us...and on making sure our species continue”

“What do you mean?” 

Bellamy recognizes the expression now framed in the blonde girl’s face. It’s impossible to guess where her thoughts are heading off to. 

“I think it’s time for us to discuss repopulation and I think - I know - that we have to lead by example on this otherwise no one will take it seriously” She drops the subject like it’s nothing out of ordinary, leaving Bellamy temporarily speechless. “Hear me out before declining the idea. There’s only 63 of us in the world and if we don’t procreate then we’re dooming our species to oblivion. The Ark’s mission was to avoid this scenario. Now the task is up to us.”

“Clarke, are you listening to yourself? Talking about procreation! Really?”

“Don’t be condescending!” She retorted angrily “I’ve given this a lot of thought. Not only we would ensure the continuation of humankind, but I also believe that if there’s a new purpose like this to the group they’ll face the challenges ahead in a much tenacious way, they’d have more reasons to live on. We’d be creating a purpose for life, for the future. Don’t we need that? Aren’t you tired of only focusing on surviving that you barely forget there’s more into the future to aim for? Sometimes I feel like we’re forgetting about that.” 

Clarke was perfectly aware that the Ground was a dangerous place. Hell, a year later and they were still unprepared to live there, but would it ever be a place of safety, of comfort? Could they afford to delay everything until they reach this perhaps unattainable state? She didn’t believe so. Bringing children to this world was a big risk and a big gamble too, as a matter of fact, but Clarke was sure it was a way to get everyone committed to the community and into building a brighter future. She had witnessed the bonds between a parent and a child - she had felt it with her dad, who she knows did everything he could to keep her happy and alive. It was that sort of love they needed if they wished to move forward with their lives. 

“You think I’m crazy?”

“That’s not it, Clarke” Bellamy takes his time finding the exact words to translate what he was thinking, but it wasn’t easy “It’s extreme and, to be honest, a little crazy, yeah. We barely manage to stay alive, how do you suppose we can fight this damn place and have children at the same time?” 

“Have a little faith. We have learned from this past year. We know what we need to do now. We are learning how to survive in this place without getting killed, it’s a start. If we wait for the planet to go easier on us we’ll just keep postponing… until the last one of us dies. I have a plan. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and weighing the pros and cons. If you just listen to it before going all judgemental then maybe you’ll see it’s not as crazy”

Bellamy does his best not to reply back to that insinuation. He wasn’t judging it without giving it a thought but it was just a lot to take in. “Let’s pretend for a second I agree with this after thinking it through. What do you mean by we should lead by example?”

_ Does Clarke mean that the two of them should try to have a baby? _

Because that’s what he’s thinking since she said it. How crazy would that be? How crazy is it that he thinks he can actually consider such a thing? In the beginning, when they first met, Bellamy couldn’t put up with her and took her by the privileged princess she was titled to be on the Ark. Yet, Clarke was nothing like that. Instead, she turned out to be the bravest person he knows and the best co-leader he could’ve asked for. He can’t put in words how he feels about Clarke, but at least is able to admit to himself that she grew on him in ways he wasn’t expecting. She’s his best friend and, although they never crossed any friendship boundaries, Bellamy can’t deny that it has crossed his mind once or twice - or, in all honesty, many more times. She’s beautiful, thoughtful, and smart and the only girl other than Octavia with whom he genuinely opens up. 

_ What if she asks me to be her babby’s daddy? _

“Yes, this will only work if we sign up for it. As usual, we have to be a united front” At this point, Clarke starts to walk from one side of the tent to the other, never once stopped talking “My guess is everyone will second-guess the repopulation request. We cannot impose it, therefore we need them to volunteer. If we are the first ones to volunteer they are more likely to follow. Then, there’s the problem that almost no one is paired up. How weird is it that there are no couples? Anyways, we all get along. Sort of. Some more than others but… my idea is for us to draw lots to sort out the matchmaking. This way it’s fair.” 

_ She doesn’t mean for us to get together. _

Strangely, Bellamy thinks, he is a little bit disappointed at the fact. Instead, Clarke wants him to go blind on a kind of contest that will determine a random girl from the camp with whom he should mate. Isn’t that crazy? He considers it for a while. He has slept with half the girls anyway, not that he’s very proud of himself for that. 

Also, if they both sign up there’s a chance his mate ends up being Clarke. 

“I still don’t know how I feel about this, Clarke. I mean, are we ready to take parental responsibility? Do you want to have kids now?”

“It’s not about what I want, it’s about what is needed to do.” She is definitely convinced of that. “Better sooner than later. Our camp needs it.” She is also definitely persuasive. “Promise me you will think about it Blake. I have to go to Medbay now. Talk to you later!”

Clarke leaves in a hurry leaving Bellamy alone in his tent completely and utterly conflicted. 

_ What the hell should we do?,  _ he wonders. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's matchmaking time!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

“What’s up with you man? You’ve been distracted all day” 

Bellamy drifts away from his thoughts thanks to Nathan Miller. They are out patrolling as they usually do, each having each other’s back at all times. You could say Miller had become Bellamy’s most close working partner (after Clarke, of course). 

Bellamy knew he couldn’t - and didn’t want - to talk to Miller about the repopulation idea Clarke had, but he still could inquire _apparently uninterestingly_ about some of it. He had to talk to _someone,_ otherwise keeping it all to his own thoughts would drive him insane. 

“Nothing, it’s just… We know we can survive on the Ground despite the many adversities. Do you ever wonder what’s next? If we will follow the normal steps in life like we were supposed to do on the Ark?”

Miller paused, seemingly to think about it. “I don’t know man. By 18 I thought I was going to get floated. I didn’t plan further into the future. Now we’re down here and life isn’t exactly easier”

Bellamy guesses that many of the 100 would feel the same way as Miller. Except for him and Raven, nobody else in the camp was sure if they would have had a life on the Ark. Would any of them care about it now that they were away from all of that?

“But I guess I would like some normality. ” Miller ends up saying “What about you?” 

Curiously, Bellamy had not allowed himself to dream about it yet. Not while he was on the Ark and especially not that they were on Earth, his life circumstances always too dire. He doesn’t know what to answer “I don’t know yet.” He admits and remains in silence all the way back to camp. Somehow, he is unable to shake off the feeling that, again, life might have a plan in store for him, one he might not necessarily be prepared to face. 

If one is looking for Clarke, odds are that she can be found at medbay. They had permanently placed the medbay inside the drop ship, the only strong walls of the camp yet. Clarke is never out of work as there is always someone needed to be tended for a sprained ankle, headaches, indigestion, or whatever comes up - you never know on the Ground. 

There is where Bellamy is heading to, hoping to find her alone so they can discuss the idea she introduced to him the night before, the idea he cannot stop thinking about, and to which she’s expecting an answer to. However, Clarke is not alone. Next to her is a dark blonde girl who he has seen around many times, especially when Clarke needs a helping hand. He’s about to give Clarke _the look_ \- the one that unspokenly says he needs her in private - when the girl is quick to step away from Clarke and quietly say her goodbyes before leaving the medbay. 

“Thank you for the help, Thea” Clarke says before she leaves. Then finally they are alone. As it is typical of Clarke, she directly approaches the subject. She just knows that’s what he’s come here for. “So?”

“I thought about it. You didn’t get to tell me how you plan to do it. People around here have been fucking like bunnies.”

“Something you know from experience.”

“Spare me the judgment, Princess.” He folds his arms annoyed. Clarke was no innocent either. He dared to say no one in the camp was exempted from that. “Couldn’t it have happened yet?”

“Not while our implants are still working” She points her bare arm. “They need to be removed. I wasn’t sure if they would be messed up by the radiation down here, but apparently not. Once they’re gone all the _bunny sex_ should lead to the _desired outcomes_ ”

“Do you hear yourself talking, Princess?” 

Yet, Bellamy couldn’t deny the logic, nor the determined expression in Clarke’s face. 

“Will you do it or not?” 

“It’s like you said: we don’t seem to have another option”

They summoned a camp meeting in the evening. Word was easy to spread given that they weren’t that many anymore. Seeing everybody over the bonfire, cheerfully mingling and sharing a cup of Jasper and Monty’s famous moonshine, that’s when Bellamy could really tell what was at stake. From a hundred people to little less than half of that over the course of a year. Sooner rather than later they would see the need to repopulate… unless the majority of them were resigned on being the last humans to ever live on Earth. After all of what they had fight to survive over there, it would be a waste not to _strive_ in the land they’ve conquered despite all odds.

Like hell he wouldn’t lead his people on that. Bellamy would make sure they’d strive, that their community would finally begin to live and not just fight to stay alive, or he’d die trying. Repopulation was still a crazy plan, he thought, but if Clarke was confident it was necessary and the next step to take, then he would back her up and make sure everything else they needed to assure the success of expanding the group.

His speech to the camp starts precisely like that. He explains the plans to build a stronger, more protected and adequate camp – not a camp anymore, actually, as he envisions more of a little village and is eager to build an organized settlement: proper and warm housing and storage units in log cabins, have them grow their own food and get a way to get a permanent water supply, organize working groups according to everyone’s skills, etc. Many people pitch in with ideas. One of them is Raven who is working in a tone of them, anyway.

“One last thing” Clarke stands up to intervene in the end. Her eyes meet Bellamy’s as if to be reassured. Not that he is a 100% sure yet, but he still nods as if telling her to go on. “It’s not only time to plan the enlargement of our camp structurally, but people-wise as well.” She then proceeds to explain her repopulation plan but avoiding the word altogether. Bellamy’s reaction to it had been enough to understand that it was not an attractive term. “I am going to leave these two pots here, one for the guys and the other for the girls. Leave your names inside if you volunteer. Tomorrow night we’ll draw names and determine partners. This is not an easy thing to ask to any of you but is a sacrifice we must do if we don’t want to be the only ones left on this planet. Can you imagine that?” Shouting was beginning to erupt but the blonde leader continued “Whether we like it or not, we carry this responsibility in our shoulders. It’s an enormous responsibility, I know. To be a mother, to be a father. But remember that we are a community and these children will grow up with all of us, you don’t have to do it alone.”

Shouting erupts all around the bonfire, some of them hysterical. Everyone is second-guessing Clarke’s idea. Bellamy knows why as just the day before he was the one doing it. Because Clarke doesn’t add anything more, he feels like it’s his time to do something if they really are to win them over on the idea. He stands by her side when he does it.

“Our time is now.”

Then, he takes an old piece of paper, writes his name, and slides it in the according pot. Clarke mimics his move and feeds the other pot with another piece of paper. They look at each other for a moment – they are locked up to it now. They are bound to become parents under these exceptional terms. Then their eyes expectantly meet the crowd around them. Everyone is in silence now, but no one follows the example. Eventually, people start to disperse and wander off to their tents.

By the end of the night, their names remain the only ones inside those pots.

 _Maybe we’ll have a kid together after all,_ Bellamy thinks as he drifts to sleepy, both terrified and hopeful.

The following day isn’t _just another normal day_ in the camp. Everyone is looking anxious for the matching ceremony, as some started calling it. Curiously, people are keeping it to themselves whether or not they have volunteered. On the other hand, everyone is eager to share their opinions on Clarke’s idea. The chatter is on fire that day, and some people are even placing bets. Bellamy has had enough of it and keeps himself busy and alone throughout the remainder of the day but he, too, cannot stop thinking about anything else.

The sun goes down taking with it the time left to convince more of the Delinquents to take the big step. Again, everyone comes together around the bonfire. For a moment, Bellamy surveys the faces of his people, _the faces of the girls among his people_. He has slept with many of them - especially in those very libertine first weeks after landing… - but he looks at them now and thinks about how he doesn’t see himself with any of them, much less having a baby with one. Then he looks at Clarke and… _there’s a chance._

The noisy conversations go silent when Clarke arrives and gets the drawing pots.

“Let’s begin”

Bellamy can tell that she is nervous. Her hands tremble a lit bit when opening the containers. _Is she doubting her own idea?_ he wonders. _Is she afraid that our names are still the only ones in there?_

Clarke starts with the men’s pot. Eleven paper pieces are inside of it. Bellamy can’t help but try to guess how many of them had enlisted just for the sake of sex, not having considered the whole thing through. Clarke proceeds to open the woman’s pot. That’s the one that matters the most, the volunteers who are truly sacrificing it all. Only five pieces of paper. Disappointment rolls over Clarke’s face as she instantly does the math and knows this is not nearly enough for the ultimate goal. She was hoping for a bigger feminine participation. They already are the minority in camp: 63 people - 40 men, 23 women. This also means that there’s a chance Bellamy’s name won’t be picked out, while she is bound to do it.

“Let’s draw the names. I think it’s only fair if it’s the women who sort out their matches.” She picks out the first piece of paper. It's her name on it. “I guess I’ll start”

This is it. This is the moment they’ve all been waiting for. Everyone is very silent, impatiently waiting as Clarke drops her hand in the men’s pot and mixes the paper insides for so long before taking one out. Bellamy is unconsciously thinking whether he hopes she reads his name. Instead, it feels like a punch in the stomach when she reads “Nathan Miller”. 

Bellamy is not the only one who is stunned. Who would’ve thought Miller would sign up for this? He doesn’t hide the fact the he is not into girls.

Miller makes his way up to Clarke, looking shocked as well. They are side by side. It feels awkward, it looks awkward.

“It’s duty”

Miller’s words enlighten those who wondered about his reasons to volunteer. It’s such a Miller thing, Bellamy thinks to himself. Honor and duty would make him do it. Loyalty as well. 

“It’s duty. I think we’ll make a good team” Clarke declares while looking at her newly-found match, but Bellamy doesn’t believe her confident tone. She doesn’t sound sure about it, at least to him. Everyone else seems to have bought it.

After Miller returns to his place, the matching process proceeds quickly. Clarke takes another piece of paper from the women’s pot. After hearing her name, Harper makes her way to the center and draws Monty’s name. An interesting match, everyone thinks. They were close already and a good fit, and although they look nervous there’s also a clear expression of relief when they leave the center together.

Next, to everyone’s surprise, is Raven. The camp’s mechanic is ferociously independent. No one had placed a bet on her volunteering.

“What are you all looking at?”

She shouts at the crow glaring as she makes her away to the center. To even a greater surprise, she is matched with none other than John Murphy. If the match before was promising, this one would highly lead anywhere.

“You got to be kidding me! Not cockroach.”

Murphy is glaring at her with his usual smirk which doesn’t help ease her temper one bit.

“Nothing but a sperm donor, you hear me?” She makes clear right away before rudely brushing her shoulder past him to make her way back to her seating place.

 _Can these two go through this without killing each other?_ Bellamy thinks, but his thoughts get interrupted upon hearing the next name.

“Octavia” Clarke calls.

_What the hell Octavia?_ Bellamy doesn’t say it out loud, even if his wish is to shout it at his little sister and drag her out of that and out of that stupid idea. But he can’t do that for how can he ask the sacrifice from everyone else in the camp but nor his sister? If he did, his leadership would be questioned, no doubt, and the whole repopulation plan would fall apart because of his bias in who volunteers.

So, instead of shouting at her – which he’ll do later – for the moment Bellamy shots her a disapproving look, to which she daringly answers by smiling. 

Bellamy hates the whole thing. Octavia takes no time in removing a piece of paper from the pot. There’s a grin on her face when she reads “Atom”. Of all the men on camp, he’s probably one of the best, and Bellamy knows it but hates the idea of him with his sister. He hates the idea od his sister being touched by anyone, period. He consciously ignores the fact that she had already been and probably with Atom, he realizes after seeing the way they walk together to the crowd and sit down.

“Lastly, it’s Thea’s turn”

Clarke reads after taking out the last piece of paper in the women’s pot. Many faces are filled with surprise expressions. Quickly, the silence no longer reigns as mutters and mumbles among the crow erupt, especially when the girl doesn’t make her way to the center and everyone is looking around trying to spot her.

If there had been a poll about to bet on the person less likely to volunteer, Thea’s name would’ve been selected too. Up until now, all the women who had volunteered were known for their boldness, for being among the bravest of the camp. It was not that Thea wasn’t, no one really knew that, but what was clear about her was Thea’s low-key personality. Despite being one of the hardest working people in the camp, no one really knew much about her. She was quiet, she didn’t like to talk much and had never gotten into any trouble, which was rare. She is one of the few that actually follows all the rules and that makes her go unnoticed a lot. For all they know, it’s like she intentionally acts in order not to be seen.

She finally stands up, quietly. It’s fairly easy to tell her nervousness and shyness. Thea keeps her eyes away from everyone else’s. Another thing to point out is that she hates being stared at and all the whispering going on is making her uncomfortable and more nervous.

“Silence everyone! Be quiet!”

Bellamy shouts while looking angry at the crown, and a little bit annoyed, too. He doesn’t like to see how people are making things worse for the clearly nervous girl. He’s also done with this whole damn matching ceremony or whatever people insisted on calling it and can’t wait for it to end. Nothing has gone as he wished for: Clarke is paired up with his best pal, Octavia is up for the plan. A massive headache starts to build up for him.

He does the math quickly. At this point his chances of not being picked out are good, one out of seven remaining names. As he looks at the pot where Thea is about to put her hand into, he wishes that at least this time things go as he wishes them to be.

Thea draws a paper out but doesn’t read it right away. It is as if she is avoiding the moment the matchmaking process is complete. Everyone else is eager to know that last name being read that night. Curiosity deepens as they see the shocked expression spreading across Thea’s face when she finally peaks in at the paper. She is very easy to read, and her expressions says it all: if she could disappear in that moment, she would.

“C’mon Thea, read it out loud” Clarke pushed gently, sending her a soothing look. 

“…” She reads it so low that it is incomprehensible.

“Louder” someone in crowd shouts.

She finally looks up and her eyes meet only one other in the crowd, that of someone who is actually near her and Clarke. She tries again, this time a little louder after taking a deep breath.

“Bellamy Blake”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe you don’t see the problem in this, Clarke! You can’t be serious! She’s not even eighteen yet! _Gosh_ , she is younger than my sister” 

For the past half an hour that Bellamy kept angrily saying that over and over again as if trying to put some sense on the two girls that were with him in the drop ship. Well, actually, he was talking to one girl in particular and that would be Clarke, not the quiet nervous-looking girl in the corner of the room. 

“We should’ve have imposed an age limit. This is not right!” 

“Bellamy, calm down” For some reason, Clarke’s words had the opposite effect. “You’re overreacting”. 

They were all on edge. It had been quite the surprising night after the whole matchmaking ceremony. Clearly things hadn’t gone in a way any of them had expected. After the ceremony ended, Bellamy had practically dragged the both of them into a place where they couldn’t be bothered. 

“I am overreacting? She is but a kid! You can’t expect me to do it. No, no, not like this”

At some point, both Bellamy and Clarke start arguing until it is too indecipherable. The blonde leader could understand his point, but that didn’t mean she thought it was valid. After the failure of gathering more than four other female volunteers, Clarke was not ready to give up one of them. Bellamy, however, was being pissed to follow her logic and let her try to find a solution to the problem he was conjuring.

“BOTH OF YOU STOP” Neither had expected to hear that command, which strangely led them to follow it “I’m right here! Stop talking about me as if I’m not”

 _Wow,_ this was probably the first time someone heard Thea speak as many words in a row. It was also the first time she was seen standing up for herself. Because of that, both Bellamy and Clarke looked at her astounded.

Now that she was the focal point of those two very intimidating set of eyes, Thea struck. She didn’t know where her courage had come from to even dare to interrupt them, something which in a normal situation she never would do. _Gosh,_ she really hated it when people paid attention to her. That night there had been enough of that to last her a lifetime. Gathering up some more courage, she looked directly at Bellamy for the second time that night, although this time she spoke more softly and quietly, as usual. “I’m not a child. I’m going to turn eighteen in a couple of weeks” She cleared her throat for a second, trying to think what to say next “Why does my age matter? I know what I’ve volunteered to. I want to do it.” Internally, Thea was admonishing herself for not sounding more sure, so she tried a second time “I am ready for it”

While Clarke smiled at her, Bellamy maintained his angry expression causing Thea to tremble. _Of course he is rejecting me, what did I expect?_ she thought. But with rejection she could deal, she decided in that moment. For sure Clarke would ask one of the other male volunteers to switch places with Bellamy? _We would never be a good match anyway._ The taming leader of their group and the invisible girl. _Yeah, right._

“What now Bellamy? What is it that you have to say? Are you up to it?”

“There is still a six-year age difference between us.” He clearly couldn’t see beyond that fact “Why do you even want to do this?”

“I don’t want to remain alone on this planet. And I want to love someone as deeply as I know I can.”

Her words were not what he expected, but there was no way to deny the profound honesty in them. It was not his part to judge if that was a valid motive or not, only to understand that the girl was acting in her perfect judgment. She seemed to be. Thea, too, looked baffled at her raw confession, not believing she’d say it out loud for the first time, and in front of the two most important people on the camp, of all people! Yet, drawing a fierceness she didn’t know she had, she turned to Bellamy again after nodding at Clarke.

“So, are you in?”

He gulped, but he did not say no. Instead, he decided to call it a night and asked for some time to reflect, leaving the two girls unanswered in the drop ship. 

Thea truly had hoped to wake up the next day and remain unnoticed in her daily chores. However, it now seemed as if she had a sign pointing at her making everyone stare at her. For that reason, she felt tremendously happy when Clarke asked her to meet in the drop ship. When she did, it was not just Clarke who was there but the other female volunteers too. 

_What have I gotten myself into?,_ Thea thought upon realizing that she had absolutely nothing in common with those girls. She didn’t belong with them.

“C’mon, Thea, don’t just stand there” Clarke invited her in and closed the gate after she did. “Good, we can start now”

Reluctantly, she sat by the others. 

“First of all, I would like to thank you for being brave and volunteering.”

“Shut the speech, Clarke. We know what you’re going to say” Raven interrupted, but not in a mean way, just perhaps a bit rude, Thea thought. “I can’t believe I got freaking Cockroach of all guys.”

That prompted the other girls into getting in detail about what they thought of their matches and of the other arranged couples. 

“What about you, Thea? You literally dumbfounded my brother for a second. It was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen” 

It took Thea a moment to process Octavia was talking to her, which in turn made her blush. 

“I don’t know about that. I don’t even know if he will… hum, _do it”_

“Bellamy is going crazy over the age difference. He dragged us here last night to explain his many reasons why he shouldn’t be Thea’s match” Clarke explained. 

“Oh, my big brother. Always in control, never in control” Octavia really seemed amused “If I were you I wouldn’t worry too much, Thea. Bellamy will get over it. One thing about my brother is that he always delivers on what he commits to and he committed to the repopulation idea. You’ll see. Our little babies are going to be the first set of cousins on Earth! How cool is that?” 

At that, Thea actually smiled and felt more at ease close to Octavia, someone she always thought intimidating in her rebelliousness and defiance on the rules. As time passed the dark blonde girl quickly felt more at ease with all of the other girls and saw the funny and chatty side of them. Even Thea, for her own surprise, was more talkative than she’d ever be. There was something special about the fact that all of them were sharing similar fears and expectations regarding what was to come. For once it was good not to feel like the only person going through something, Thea realized. 

“Well, enough of the chitty chat. I called you here for a reason” Clarke returned to her serious self “Here’s what we are going to do. First things first, I am going to have to remove the contraceptive implants they put us on the Ark. Luckily it is a very small incision and thanks to Thea’s discovery, we now have a slight anesthetic ointment” 

The youngest girl blushed at the compliment. It wasn’t anything especially. The little free time she had, she usually would use it to venture and catalog plants. Botanics had been one of her passions while on the Ark and one of the topics Thea had read the most while there. Some medicinal plants she was surprised to find on the Ground, others were completely new and she was still studying its usages. 

“Don’t be modest, Thea. All our herbal stock is thanks to you” Clarke gratefully reminded her constantly of this. “So yeah, it shouldn’t hurt. Not much at least. Next to do is calculate your menstruation cycle and determine when your, uh, _for lack of a better term_ , ‘fertile window’ ´is open” Clarke went on clarifying that when she saw the confused looks on some of them “After tracking of the dates of your recent menstrual periods, I should be able to tell you the days during your cycle in which you can actually get pregnant when you’re ovulating. The right timing, let’s say” 

It almost sounded too easy.

Following that, Clarke started an appointment with each of the girls at a time. Thea stepped in when it was time to surgically remove the implants. Overall, not that much blood and all of them removed fairly easily and safely. 

In the end, only Clarke and Thea remained.

“Your turn. Get on the table”

“I don’t have it”

“What do you mean?”

Biting her lip, Thea looked at the older blonde girl “I was thrown into the Box before I was old enough to be implanted one. They never took me to Med to get one. It never happened” She shrugged. There was something else, but she didn’t confide Clarke with it.

“You must’ve slipped the lists. My mother was personally in charge of it” For a moment, longing and hurt passed by Clarke's eyes. “Well, that is easier then. I’m the only one left then. Will you do it?” Thea looked terrified for the task at hands “C’mon. I know you can do it, trust me” Clarke laid on the surgical bed and guided Thea through every move. IN the end, the girl did it perfectly, stitches and everything. “You’re a natural”

“I’m just good at sewing” 

“Now, let’s calculate your cycle”

“That is easy, too” Thea added “I’m very regular. A full 28-day cycle, never gone different.” 

They sat down and adjusted the information to the calendar.

“Than that means you’re on your ovulation period right now. You have only tonight left. You are going to be the first of us to give it a shot”

The realization made Thea want to hide in a whole. Was she ready? This was too soon. And additionally, she wasn’t even sure she had a mate to try it with. _This is a bit overwhelming,_ she had to breathe in and out to stay calm.

“Hey, it’s okay if you’re not ready yet. No one is going to blame you if delay it to next month”

“No, Clarke, it’s okay. I signed up for this so I won’t waste the opportunity.” She just had to gather the courage to go through it “If Bellamy agrees to it, which I’m not sure he will” 

Clarke’s sympathetic glance helped a little “He should be out patrolling. I will find and talk some sense into him”

“Actually, Clarke, I should do it alone. I’ll find him and talk to him. Wish me luck, will ya’?

“Of course, dear. Come to me if you need anything.” Before Thea could leave, the blonde leader held her arm supportively “I mean it, Thea. I’m here for you, for anything and everything. Harper, Octavia, and Raven too. We need to stand for each other, especially now. Count on us”

Too emotional to say something, the younger girl simply nodded and quickly made her way out of the drop ship. A much difficult task was ahead of her.

Bellamy was alone in his tent, away from everyone and everything. Throughout the day he had done his best to avoid Clarke and, especially, to avoid Thea. Feeling like a coward was something he hated, but that day at least he didn’t have the patience to deal with the unfinished argument. Last night had _so not_ gone the way he wished it to go. First it had been Clarke who he deep down wished to be matched with, but wasn’t. Then his silly sister being paired up. The last shitty blow was being matched with Thea. He didn’t even know her last name. They’d never even shared more than a couple of words during all their time on the ground. And then there was the fact that she was so much younger than him, perhaps the youngest girl in the camp. It was not that she looked like a child - she did not, and not that he noticed it before. 

_What’s my problem then? What am I running from?_

Sick of his minding conscience, Bell decided to look for the girl in question but, to his surprise, she was just outside his tent, wearing nothing but a very large t-shirt that fitted her like an oversized dress. Nights were only now starting to be less cool, so why would she be like this?, he wondered. 

“Hum… hi” 

“What are you doing here, Thea?”

Feeling completely stupid standing in front of him like that, she cursed to herself almost inaudible. Then she remembered why she was here and, most importantly, _why she wanted to be there._ Nothing was going to get in her way of fulfilling her dream of becoming a mother. 

“In short? I need you. Just for tonight.”

Bellamy didn't say anything, couldn't say anything her tone being one so demanding.

Instead, he led her inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for taking this long to post a new chapter!  
> Something unexpected happened: I had to start a new job in another country, which meant dealing with traveling/settling in a new country in the middle of a pandemic. It's been challenging to say the least, and very time-consuming!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If so, please drop some kudos or, even better, let me know of your thoughts/suggestions/critics in the comment section. They will be dearly appreciated :)
> 
> P.S. Also, for those wondering, I picture Thea as Josephine Langford!


	4. Chapter 4

Thea stepped into Bellamy’s tent and with that little step she felt all her newly found boldness disappear for this was the strangest place she’d ever been while on Earth. The tent seemed smaller from the inside, making her suddenly very aware of how little space there actually was. Other than a couple of his things, the room seemed to fit only his makeshift bed and the two of them standing awkwardly in front of each other. Cursing to herself, the girl felt her cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment, prompting her to turn around and stop facing the guy she was supposed to be seducing. _Yeah right._

“Let’s get it over with it, shall we?”

For once Thea hated how low her voice could get when she was uncomfortable, her words barely audible while hanging in the tense air in the tent. This definitely wasn’t how she had pictured this, nor how she had hoped it would go. Determined not to run away because of that, she quickly pulled the oversized t-shirt and revealed her worn-out lingerie.

Bellamy wanted to stop her the moment he realized what she was trying to do, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not for a second at least. For a moment he was solely mesmerized by her beauty. For the first time, he was looking at her as someone different from just the quiet girl of the camp. In front of him stood a delicate girl whose soft and flowing silhouette showcased the lush curves of her body. When she slowly turned back again to face him, her full pinkish lips caught his entire attention. Why had they never appeared so appealing to him? He wondered about that as his eyes met hers, those round blue eyes always inscrutable.

Yet her innocent appearance was intact, even if her body was on full display, despite being poorly illuminated by nothing but a small torch. That alone awoke the momentaneous absorted Bellamy.

“Stop”

He demanded, making her tremble. He immediately regretted the effect of his command as she looked at him slightly frighten and nervous. His intent had been only to prevent her from cutting the already small distance between the two. He needed space – _and time, for the matter_ – to get his ideas in order again.

“You can’t just walk in here and do this. Was it Clarke who send you?”

“No” Thea seems offended by his words. “I am here of my own will, as I was the moment I volunteered. Look, I understand that I am not what you were expecting from the matchmaking, but all I am asking is this one little time and if everything goes accordingly you won’t have to put up with me anymore. I promise. I am not looking for a partner all the way through this”

Holding back the tears, she gulped and swallowed her pride a bit more that night. She didn’t want to beg him directly, but she would do so if that meant he would change his mind. Bellamy remained silent which only made her more anxious. She felt so exposed, so vulnerable in his presence. And she hated it.

The only thing keeping her from running away was the fact that she knew she needed him tonight, that no matter how uncomfortable this was there would be a worthy outcome coming from it.

“Why do you want to do this?” He finally said.

“I’ve told you”

Because Thea had started to shiver, the camp leader motioned to grab his blanket and surrounded her with it. He then led her to sit on his bed, which seemed to make her slightly less jumpy at his every move. 

“No offense, but care to elaborate more on that? I want to understand why you want to jump on this madness right on”

Actually, she did bother to elaborate. Again, she turned her face away from him, incapable of staring at the handsome guy next to her, too distracted by his strong presence.

“You grew up with your sister, didn’t you? You know what it feels like to grow up with someone, _to care_ for someone. Well, I don’t. I’ve been alone most of my life” She took a deep breath as if trying to come to terms with her inner truth. That didn’t pass unnoticed to Bellamy. He could tell she was being absolutely honest with him, and, most importantly, to herself. “You think I’m too young to make this decision, but I’m not. I know this is a life-altering decision, but that doesn’t scare me. I welcome this change. I know in my heart that I’m ready, that I am capable of nurturing and caring for someone, _my own child,_ and to cease feeling so alone and out of place in this world”

Maybe it was because of how raw she was sounding, maybe it was her tears who had in the meantime start falling, or maybe it was because part of him resonated in her words. Whatever it was, it got Bellamy to move closer to Thea until he could almost feel the warmth radiating from her body. He wanted nothing but to soothe the pain he heard in her declaration.

She looked directly into his eyes once again but said nothing She didn’t have to. Her deep blue eyes blurry from the tears were pleading and Bellamy couldn’t bear it.

“I don’t doubt your reasons” He assured “I just don’t want you regretting this. There is no turning back”

“I know. I won’t.”

With that, she surprisingly leaned into him a bit awkwardly. Now her face was so close to his and her lips only a few irresistible millimeters away. Bellamy couldn’t stop staring at them. Unable to stay away any longer, he gets closer, and then leans in, tugging at her chin to steal a kiss.

Unlike the other girls he’s been with, she doesn’t melt right away when he kisses her. Rather, Thea is the most still she’s been all night. Her round blue eyes are closed and her features, like her body, are tense. He can sense it very clearly – she is nervous. _Hell_ , he thinks he is a little bit too. 

“Are you okay?”

Her eyes blink and turn to his’ again. She nods silently and drops the blanket away from her shoulders, revealing once again her bare skin, as if inviting him. Bellamy surely is happy to accept that invitation. He kisses her again, then another time. Each kiss leaves Thea less resistant, less self-conscious. After Bellamy evens the field by removing his shirt, the blonde girl is momentarily left distracted admiring his well-built body, each muscle completely defined. He is so…well, hard, seemingly unbreakable. 

When she can feel exactly how hard he can get, that’s when her body is struck with deep nerves. Because they are no longer seated side by side, having moved in between kisses to lay in his bed, she can feel it very clearly. Her thoughts derail pretty quickly in anticipation of what’s to come. This time her body is shivering but for a completely different reason from before. 

Bellamy steps away slightly, diminishing the pressure his body is putting on hers and pausing to look at Thea. Her expression is almost indecipherable as usual, but he can tell she is playing tough. Worse than that, he can obviously tell the doubts and fear she is trying to hide from him. 

“Thea, tell me you have done this before”

She doesn’t attempt to lie straight to his face. _At least that._

Growling frustrated and irritated, he moves away entirely and starts pacing in the cramped space of his tent. When he is finally ready to face her again, he finds her wrapped up in his blanket once more, her expression ever so nervous it makes him flinch. 

“You’re a virgin! What were you thinking? That I wouldn’t be able to tell?” He exclaims angrily “We are definitely not starting on the right foot”

She stands up, barely keeping herself from trembling. “Why does it have to matter? Can’t we just get it over with? I… hum, well, It’s true that I’ve never been with someone before and that I probably cannot pleasure you” her voice shakes in embarrassment “but please, Bellamy, just help me with this. It has to be tonight.”

“So much urgency! You can’t stop shaking.”

“Didn’t Clarke talk to you guys? She has calculated all of our fertile periods. Mine ends tonight” Thea somehow found the courage to step toward him and lay a hand on his arm. “Please, Bellamy”

He hated that she was begging him. 

“You are rushing yourself. You’re not ready. It’s been two days since we announced the plan” he gently removes her hand from his, making her balk due to his rejection. “I’m not ready either” he adds, but she’s already far from his reach. 

He can’t stand the defeated look on her face, but he doesn’t stop her either when she storms off from his tent while quickly dressing her t-shirt again. No more words are spoken that night.

Over the next few days, Thea lay as low as she could. Luckily for her, she is pretty damn good at it having had to hide away her entire life while on the Ark. If she could go unnoticed in a spaceship, she surely could successfully do it on the ground. 

Except she doesn’t. Something has changed since the matchmaking ceremony. Whenever she tries to be alone, there’s always Clarke, or Octavia, or Raven, or Harper - sometimes even all of the four! - getting in her way, pulling her for meals or small talk. She has never experienced this before. It’s almost as if she now has friends… which she never did in her life. Although she is quiet, even if around the girls, she must admit to herself that she enjoys the company, the _companionship_.

Except when they questioned her about Bellamy. It takes Thea all her strength to swallow the humiliation and disappointment of that night and the regret of not having been able to convince Bellamy to have sex with her. 

“You have to tell us. You _must._ C’mon, you were first. Who knows, you might even be pregnant already!” Harper exclaimed excitedly.

“Ugh, no, please. I don’t need to hear about what my brother does behind shut tents” Octavia had intervened with a disgusted face. 

For Thea, however, it was a blessing as the chat quickly followed to some topic else, saving her from the utter embarrassment of explaining what had gone through - or, actually, _what had not gone through._ Everyone but Thea and Bellamy were betting on what they thought had happened that night. She felt bad for lying, but she couldn’t bring herself to be _the only one_ not having tried to get pregnant yet. Over the course of that month, there was a shift. Harper and Monty were clearly a perfect match, now always close to each other and flirting. Octavia also really seemed to get along with Atom. Raven complained a lot about Murphy, but at least they seemed compatible inside the tent, which for the purpose of their “mission” was the best news given that the bets had been that they would murder each other soon enough. As for Clarke, she was the one quieter than usual, and also the one, like Thea, that didn’t share details about her attempt, except to confirm that everything biologically necessary had happened. 

At some point, Thea wondered if the blonde leader knew about her failure with her co-leader. Bellamy and Clarke spent a great deal of time together. Anyone looking would say there is much more than co-leadership responsibilities and friendship between the two. Did Bellamy have mentioned something to her? He never denied what the others thought, which sparked Thea’s curiosity… and hope. Hope that she could still change his mind. Hope that he would try, at least. 

What she didn’t expect was for him to make the first move.

Thea was out of camp limits picking up some of the plants she was studying the medicinal purposes of when he surprised her. It was late in the afternoon and she had already collected a handful of the chamomiles when Bellamy came up behind her, scaring the shit out of her. 

“Don’t ever do that again!” She complained after having dropped all the white flowers, now mixed with all the other lookalikes. She would have to start again. In reality? She was not so upset about that, but rather more affected by the anxiety she felt whenever he was around. 

They’d never been this close again since _that_ night. 

“You scare easily, what can I say?”

 _The bastard_ , she thought. Bellamy almost seemed amused by her reaction. Trying to gain focus again, she re-started picking up the chamomile she had come for. While doing that, she did her best to stop her hands from shaking. _What are you here for, Bellamy?_ However, she didn’t dare to ask. 

Having him watch her was even worse. Thea couldn’t simply ignore him. Tired of trying to accomplish that, she finally faced him. Bellamy was standing next to a willow, seated by the tree. It occurred to Thea that she had never seen him looking as relaxed. Usually, he was always busy tending to camp problems, always in his commanding and slightly arrogant attitude, always intimidating, at least in Thea’s opinion. That’s why she never tried to talk to him before the matchmaking and let herself mostly out of his way.

But now he was here and not talking and not moving and just looking _at her_. It put her on edge. 

“Want some moonshine?”

She watched as he withdrew a small bottle of it from the inside of his dusted black coat. After taking a sip of it, he extended it to her. It took her a while to accept his offer. Monty and Jasper’s moonshine was a hit in the camp, but it wasn’t really her thing. This once she’d give it another try. It was at least better than doing nothing with Bellamy in there. She ended up seating next to him and exchanging the bottle among themselves until there was nothing left of the bitter liquor.

“Shouldn’t we get going? It’s sunset already. ”

Visibly more laid-back and less tense, Thea looked at Bellamy and the endless chamomile field extending behind him. The sun was getting down by the minute, leaving the afterglow of sunset lingering on the horizon. Relaxed as she was, she smiled at the idyllic scenario and closing her eyes to feel the last faint rays of sunshine on her skin. Once Thea’s eyes open again and she could see once again, the blonde girl propped herself up on one elbow and noticed that Bellamy had gone quieter and was staring at her, which caused her blush. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met. 

Like every other girl in the camp, Thea had long admired Bellamy’s undeniable good looks. His tanned olive skin and deep brown eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across his face, and dark brown curly hair made him one of the most handsome guys in the camp. Standing this close to him, she couldn't help but notice just how muscular his shoulders were, and how lush his lips looked. The other night she didn’t really let herself marvel at his features given there wasn’t much light. Today, however, things were different. She let her gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body she had never dare to analyze before. And for the first time in her life, Thea felt something spark inside her. 

And it cowardly freaked her out. 

So much she prepared to stand up, but Bellamy caught her hand in his just before she did, startling her. When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense and impenetrable, so much she thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss, completely different from the ones they’d share on the other night. The warm caress of his lips softer than she remembered.

She responded immediately, surprising herself - something which later on she would blame on the moonshine effects. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Thea opened her mouth with a low moan. Until suddenly Bellamy pushed away as if he'd been awakened from a bad dream. Fears of another rejection hurtfully stung her, making her look away so that he could not see her tears. 

“I’m sorry, Thea. I didn’t want to push it on you” He made space between them. “That wasn’t right. We should probably talk first”

"Okay" Thea said, still looking at the ground. She was afraid of seeming too eager or disappointed - her feelings were all over the place. _Damn moonshine_. In fact, she wasn't quite sure how to react, if to the intensive kiss or to Bellamy's show of regret, _again_. 

"That wasn't right," he said again. "Come on, let's go back to camp"

“Why are you here?” She finally questioned before any of them stood up, not avoiding his gaze anymore. “Why did you stay? You say you we should talk first.”

 _Because_ this _was the man she was pinning her hopes on, the man she hoped would help her become a mom,_ she didn’t stay quiet. 

“We haven’t talked since _that_ night.”

“I know” He muttered “But I’ve been thinking about it. I committed to this. I gave my word to everyone when I put my damn name in that pot. And I don’t break my word” 

“Does this mean that you are willing to try?” 

“Yes, I am” His confirmation caused her heart to skip a beat“I talked to Clarke about it, and I know how you feel about it. I’m starting to learn how I feel about it.” Bellamy’s eyes met hers “Clarke explained to me how you are following a calendar, sort of.”

“And you know that today is “the day” again, don’t you?” He nodded in agreement. “That’s why you came, that’s why you’re here”

The realization of what this meant hit her deep. _It was finally happening_. Surprisingly, she didn’t feel totally freaked out as she did the other night. Maybe it was the alcohol’s effect, maybe it was because of Bellamy’s reassurance, maybe it was simply because she was no longer afraid of what was to come physically between them because it meant she could finally take her chance at being a mom.

“I’m ready Bellamy. _For it all,_ ” she reassured him. 

Truth, she didn’t know exactly what she was ready for. Never in her life had she ever been this close to this, or to a guy, or to exposing herself this much. It took all her courage not to back out. Bellamy made it easier for her because the moment she said she was ready his lips were back on hers making it really hard to think. Then it wasn’t just his lips on her, but his whole lean, muscular body. All her thoughts eclipsed and all she could do was follow Bellamy’s lead. 

His kisses, his touches, his attention drew her more relaxed. When he motioned to remove her shirt, she didn’t bother very much although it was still daylight time and he could see her perfectly. Thea gracelessly slipped out of the rest of her clothes and felt rather self-conscious as she laid it to the side and moved closer to Bellamy, who was matching her in lack of clothes. An appreciative glint was back in Bellamy’s eyes as his hand returned to caress along her freshly naked back. To her amazement, Bellamy seemed to be pleased with what he was seeing, something which lifted her spirit quite a bit. Never before had someone made her feel that pretty. The fact that Bellamy did so effortlessly…

Her lack of experience made her nearly jump at their first naked contact. For the blonde girl, it was a little bit disconcerting to have Bellamy running his warm hands along her torso, but it felt so good that it never crossed her mind to make him stop. He drew her closer and cupped her breasts with both hands, lightly pulling her nipples, causing her to gasp. He continued that, as well as the kisses that kept getting better and deeper and more irresistible, along with his explorative caressings in the places she was now learning to be her most sensitives. Every one of Bellamy’s touches sent a jolt between her legs that made her clench, and Thea found herself breathing hard and timidly clinging to him while trying to close the little bit of space between them. _She wanted him so bad._

“Nervous?” He asked when they reached the final point before there was no turning back. His body was perfectly aligned with hers, so much that it was only inched apart from being completely merged together. 

She nodded, unable to speak. Her body was on fire in lusty anticipation as much as it was growing tense for it. There truly wouldn’t be no turning back after this. 

“We’ll take it slow” he reassured her before finally and slowly moving himself forward, his member thrusting into her, breaking her virginity barrier at some point.

As he did, Thea’s expression went from wide-eyed curiosity to that of pain. She let out a small cry of pain as he entered. There was a sharp, burning pinch that hurt more than she anticipated, mingled with the stranger, uncomfortable sensation of being completely filled. 

“I’m sorry it hurts” he whispered. He had wanted to make it the easiest possible on her but there was only so much he could have done. “I’m being as careful as I can be. Hopefully, the pain will soothe away” he murmured, smoothing his fingertips down her trembling back and trying to distract her with another deep kiss. 

“K-k-keep going… I’ll try and bear with it” Thea said, trying to sound confident. It was getting a little bit overwhelming to deal with the reality of what was happening. But being in Bellamy’s embrace did help and she tried to remember the pleasured warmth he’d given her just before their bodies merged together. 

He barely moved at first for fear of hurting her further, but slowly built up a rhythm. As she got used to the sensation and her pained expression started to fade, he built up speed, thrusting faster and longer, his hips crashing against hers the sound of skin slapping skin. His thrusts still pinched a bit, but that sensation steadily faded away and became replaced by a deeper ache that left her panting and frantic with need, causing Thea to moan in rhythm with his beat as, at last, she felt pleasure. Having gotten over the pain by now, Thea simply wrapped her arms around his shoulder, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, Bellamy” she unconsciously moaned. He simply grinned in appreciation. 

Long after that and arching her back so push Bellamy deeper inside her, Thea came first, biting her lip while her whole body burned in an amazing type of pleasure she had never felt before. She screamed his name and gripped to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. 

Bellamy came closely after, pumping faster and faster until he felt his pulsating member release inside Thea, pleasured relief spreading to his fingertips. After that, he collapsed by her side, breathless and exhausted, as so was she.

“That was…”

Although she couldn’t find the right words, her satisfied smile and shortness of breath said it all. _So this was it_ , sex. 

But in the end that was not what was going through her mind, nor on his. They shared one last intimate look quite aware that the bubble they were suddenly in would pop soon after they left the chamomile field, now that the sun was almost set. 

It wasn’t the sex that was on their mind, nor the pleasure they had taken from it, but instead the realization that perhaps after this one time they’d be tied together for something much stronger than memories.

Life.

_A new life._

There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the amazing feedback on the last chapter! It really kept me motivated to deliver this one (not as soon as I hoped for, but here it is at last!)
> 
> This chapter was a necessary one, but it's the one you can probably tell the most that my native tongue isn't English. I'm aware that it caused the chapter to be kind of a turndown and probably full of vocabulary and grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry! 
> 
> I still hope you have enjoyed it. Story will pick up a lot more from now on.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
